Una boda y un nuevo amor
by Guaduchi
Summary: Yugi está proximo a contraer nupcias, mientras que por su parte su hermano mayor disfruta de una vida de libertad, podra una amiga del menor de los Motuo cautivar el corazón del mayor, mientras que la boda se acerca...descubranlo...RY YM SK
1. Default Chapter

**Hola...pues aquí publico otro fic..el de alerta cupido me lo borraron pero que mas da...publicare este...espero les guste..bye**

**Capitulo 1: Una boda cercana**

Encontramos a dos hermanos de lo más felices, ambos poseían en sus manos un vaso cuyo contenido no era otro más que el saque, después de un rato, se pararon de su puesto y salieron del lugar, aun, con las mejillas un poco rosadas se dirigieron al carro que el mayor poseía. Una vez montados en el vehículo, el mayor encendió la radio mientras el menor buscaba un CD que a ambos les gustara, después de hallarlo los puso y con melodía suave como fondo empezaron a conversar.

-Me parece bien que dentro de poco te cases...- mencionó entre risas el mayor.

-Ni me lo digas, en realidad nunca pensé ser el primero...pero que más se puede hacer..-

-En eso tienes razón..y como se porta la novia

-Rebecca esta bien un poco nerviosa...pero de resto todo normal...- mientras sonreía

-Vamos de que te ríes..-

-Pues que, cuando teníamos catorce, quedamos en que el primero que se casara le buscaría pareja al otro-

-Ni se te ocurra...recuerda que yo decidí estar solo hasta que conozca a la persona indicada-

-No te preocupes por eso...soy incapaz de ser un cupido para alguien que ya no tiene remedio-

-Yugi... a que te refieres con eso-

-No ha nada...tu sabes es que estoy seguro que si tuvieses novia serias más feliz-

-Yo soy feliz..-

-No te lo crees ni tu mismo...-

-Muy gracioso...-

-En fin...- la conversación fue interrumpida por el celular del menor de los Motuo- espera un momento..- tomando el aparato en sus manos y corriendo la tapa del mismo para contestar- Si habla Yugi...

Por otra parte el mayor observaba como su hermano hablaba, le sorprendía que él se casara en apenas unas dos semanas, la relación entre ambos chicos había empezado desde los doce, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que la menor de Hoppkins y el menor de los Motuo fuesen a tener algo tan serio como para llegar al matrimonio. Rió por lo bajo para luego darse cuentas que su hermano había terminado de hablar.

-Yami-

-Si-

-Verás...una amiga está en el aeropuerto y pues..este..yo...-

-Quieres que la pasemos buscando-

-Si por favor..-

-Pues vamos...- le sonrió

-Genial..- tomaron el desvió que los llevaría al aeropuerto , una vez ahí, ambos se bajaron para buscar a la amiga del menor, después de caminar un poco una chica de cabellos castaños claros con reflejos rojos, ojos verde y una hermosa sonrisa los saludaba desde lejos.

La chica corrió un poco antes de abalanzarse sobre el menor de los chicos, otorgándole un caluroso abrazo cosa fue aceptada por parte de este, ya habían pasado unos minutos y ahora de vuelta en el carro los chicos empezaron a conversar.

-Me alegra volver a verte...pero no te esperaba tan pronto..-

-Pues Yugi digamos que la reunión familiar sería pronto y tenía una buena excusa para salir de esa..- sonrió la chica

-Bueno...es verdad..él es mi hermano mayor Yami...Yami ella es Mimi Kawara una amiga mía y de Rebecca la conocimos en uno de nuestros viajes a Europa.-

-Europa-

-Si...mi madre y yo los conocimos en una de nuestras vacaciones...y debo admitir que fue un alivio haberlos conocido...-

-Ya veo..en fin es un placer conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tu..-

-Muchas gracias joven..sobre todo por el cumplido..- con las mejillas un poco rosadas

.Bueno Yugi..ya llegamos...-

-Si...oye Mimi espero no te moleste..pero me estoy quedando donde mi hermano..-

-No te preocupes Yugi...más bien...espero no se runa molestia..-

-Por eso no te preocupes...- terció el mayor de ellos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios..

Una vez dentro de la casa, muy lujosa para ser exactos, algo que caracteriza al mayor de los Motuo es su gran estilo, su casa moderna tanto en decoración como en artefactos puede ser el sueño de algunos al mismo tiempo que motivos para envidiar.

-Bueno espero que estés cómoda mientras estés de visita..- poniendo las maletas de la chica a un lado de la cama

-Muchas gracias joven..-

-No me llames así...si eres amiga de Yugi también lo serás mío...- lanzando una mirada seductora y una sonrisa de medio lado lo que causó un notable sonrojo en la castaña

-Si...con tu permiso Yami...voy a cambiarme...-

-Con gusto me saldré...- dirigiéndose a la puerta- si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en avisarme-

-Ok...- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta, para así cambiarse y pasar un poco la mirada del chico-

En la sala, Yugi estaba en uno de los sillones, acostado a lo largo de este con el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico en su oreja.

-Ha de estar hablando con Rebecca...- se acercó al refrigerador un tomo un poco de agua- bueno lo mejor será calmarme con respecto a la amiga de Yugi...aunque me llama un poco la atención..

-Dijiste algo hermano- levantándose del mueble y estirándose

-No nada...-

-Ya veo..y Mimi-

-Se está cambiando..-

-Ahh..-

-Yugi..- la chica salió, llevaba puesto una polera blanca con bordes rosa pálido, un short azul marino y su cabello recogido por una coleta alta.

-Si..-

-Como se prepara Rebecca para ser tu esposa..- sentándose frente al chico

-Pues está igual que yo...con los nervios de punta pero que más se puede hacer..-

-Esos nervios se te olvidarán cuando ya los estén declarando marido y mujer...- mirándolo de manera pícara

-A que te refieres...- un poco sonrojado

-Tu muy bien lo sabes peque..- mencionó sentándose al lado de la chica..los dos se miraron y rieron por la cara de Yugi-

-No te preocupes...era solo una broma..

-Por que te pones de ese color...-

�¡Por que ser�!

-Pues eso no lo sabemos...- mencionaron al unísono y volvieron a reír

-Muy graciosa...y desde cuando se llevan tan bien..-

-Desde que encontramos algo en común..-

-Que-

-Molestarte hermano...-

-Bueno están concientes de la hora..-

-Pues no Yugi..-

-Ya veo por que lo dices...son las tres de la mañana...-

-Lo mejor será irnos a dormir..-

-Si...estoy algo cansada el viaje fue un poco agotador..-

-Si..bueno arriba todos a dormir...- dando un palmada para despertar a los dos chicos que estaban dándole compañía, después de darse la buenas noches, el mayor se acomodó en su cama – No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado Yugi...en unos días se casará... y aunque siempre será mi hermano menor, los tratos serán un poco distintos..me alegra saber que encontró a alguien especial...tal vez sea mi hora de buscar...- terminando de decir esto se quedó profundamente dormido, su camisa desabotonada a medias mostraba su bien formado pecho y sus mechones ahora caían suavemente sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto apacible, así pasó la noche

El día llegó y el menor de los Motuo salió a toda prisa, había quedado en encontrarse con su futura esposa, para hablar sobre algunas cosas. Después de un sueño profundo el mayor de los Motuo se despierta, aun, con su camisa en las condiciones antes mencionadas sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo y como ya se había lavado los dientes por lo que no se preocupo por más nada.

Una vez en la sala, vio la figura de su huésped sentada en el comedor...

-Buenos días..Mimi..-

-Buenos días Yami...- la chica levantó la viste y lo único que mostró su rostro fue un sonrojo por la condición del chico

-Eh...que hay de desayuno..

-Yugi dejó tostadas, tocineta, jugo y huevos hechos...-

-Muy bien..- después de servirse se sentó frente a ella... durante el desayuno las miradas de ambos se encontraban fugazmente, miradas un tanto cómplices y tímidas que con cada encuentro se divertían...

Mientras que con Yugi y Rebecca...

**Bueno hasta ahí les dejo el primer capitulo..espeor que les haya gustado..por favor reviews**


	2. Atraccion?

**Oo ...Bueno que más puedo decir...ejem...-.- dejo el segundo cap de mi fic**

Capitulo 2: Atracción?

Dejamos a Yugi hablando con Rebecca en una de las tantas cafeterías de la ciudad

Ya veo...pero no te preocupes Rebecca todo saldrá bien..- tomando la mano de la chica

Tu crees?...es solo que a veces pienso que tomamos esto muy a la ligera..- soltó un suspiro- Yugi tu sabes que te amo..mucho...pero...

Pero... nada...tu misma lo acabas de decir..me amas igual que yo a ti..verdad..-

Si...-

Entonces solo aferrémonos a eso...

Tienes razón..- la rubia se paró y se acomodó un poco los lentes, miró al chico quien le sonreí y luego de eso lo beso- te amo...-

Yo también...

Dejando a esta pareja a un lado, nos vemos a al edificio de Kaiba Corp donde un chico alto de cabellos castaños habla por teléfono, siendo su conversación interrumpida por una chica de ojos azules y cabellos plateados

Seto...disculpa pero..-

No te preocupes Kisara..- poniendo el auricular en su lugar- a fin de cuentas ya había terminado de hablar..y bien...que desea señorita..- lanzándole una media sonrisa a la chica

Verás te llamó Mokuba y necesita que firmes este permiso para ir a una excursión, por su voz se puede deducir que ansía ir..- sonriendo

Si eso es todo...- con cara de decepción- lo firmaré..- tomando la hoja que la chica le ofrecía y después de unos momentos se la devuelve ya autorizada-

Muchísimas gracias Seto- dijo la ojiazul tomando la nota y luego dándole un suave beso en los labios al chico

No hay de que...- sonriendo

La chica salió lo más rápido que pudo para entregarle tan importante papel al menor de los Kaiba, dejando al castaño en su oficina sonriente. Por otra parte en la ciudad una castaña caminaba buscando el regalo perfecto para su amigo

Me preguntó si esto será ...no...debo buscar algo mejor para que Joey no se enfade conmigo..- dijo la menor de los Wheeler antes de toparse con un chico de estatura alta, cabellos blancos y ojos café

Que haces tan sola...- preguntó

Pues buscando un regalo para la boda de Yugi...- dijo sonriente la chica

Ya veo...entonces que te parece si te acompaño...no me parece justo que una chica ande sola..-

Muchas gracias Bakura..-

No hay de que Serenity..- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos

Ambos empezaron su recorrido, de tienda en tienda, buscando el regalo perfecto para el próximo a contraer nupcias, ya había pasado un buen rato por lo que decidieron ir a tomar algo, ahora en la cafetería tomaron asiento

No te preocupes yo pago..- mencionó de manera cordial

De verdad...-

Si...-

Gracias...-

De nada...-

Los puedo ayudar en algo..- dijo la mesera

Por favor un café mediano-

Muy bien y su novia que va a pedir..- sonriendo

Una malteada de fresa..- sonrojada por el comentario de la chica

Ahora se los traigo-

Ok..- respondieron los dos al unísono

Bueno vas a ir a la boda..Bakura-

Tenía pensado ir..pero ahora lo pongo en duda..

Duda?

Si...como ya sabrás entre Yami y yo hay ciertas rivalidades las cuales no quiero que vayan a amargarle el día a Yugi..

Como Yami es un buen hermano mayor no creo que se atreva a arruinar el día de Yugi..

Siento interrumpir la conversación...aquí está su orden..- poniendo en la mesa ambas bebidas- que las disfruten..

Gracias...- la chica se fue, dejando de nuevo a la parejita solos

Tal vez tengas razón..pero...-

Pero nada...- sonriendo- vendrás conmigo y así no pasará nada...que dices- tomando un poco de su malteada- rico...

Si eso es lo que quieres... lo pensaré..- tomando su café..

Ya terminando su parada vuelven a las calles con la esperanza de encontrar algo, después de ir a algunas tiendas, la castaña se quedo parada frente a una vitrina, un hermoso vestido verde pastel, de tiras y hasta las rodillas le llamaba la atención, su compañero no lo pasó desapercibido por lo que puso un mano en el hombro de la chica

Si gustas entra...-

No te preocupes...-

Vamos se te verá muy bien el vestido..- esto último un poco sonrojado

Tu crees- con las mejillas del mismo color

Si...es más...entremos..- tomando la mano de la chica y entrando junto a ella.

En que los puedo ayudar...jóvenes..-

Ese vestido por favor...- dijo Bakura seguro de sí mismo

Vamos a ver...- sonrío- su novia es una chica muy bonita joven...ahora le traigo el vestido

Novia- después de eso se dio cuenta que aun tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella, fue algo automático la separación de ambos chicos sonrojados a más no poder.

No tardó en llegar la señora con el vestido, la castaña entró a los vestidores donde después de un rato salió, la señora además de la fina prenda, le otorgó unas hermosas sandalias y un broche para el cabello, cosas que hicieron juego tanto con el vestido como con ella, Bakura quien antes se había sonrojado por tomarle la mano, quedo boquiabierto al ver a la menor de los Wheeler tan hermosa y radiante

Te ves hermosa...- fue lo único que articuló el joven, la chica por su parte se sonrojo y la vendedora sonrió- Lo llevamos..

Ah..-

Lo llevamos...-

Muy bien joven..-

Después de esto salieron de la tienda, caminaron un rato sin resultados.

Bakura...-

Si...-

Gracias por este día...

No te preocupes más bien gracias a ti..

A mi...

Si a ti...

Por que..-

Por que de no ser por ti no iría a la boda..-

Ya veo...- la chica después de esto tomó el brazo del chico y se recostó a este mientras caminaban

Serenity...- sonrojado a más no poder pero aun así, se sintió muy bien el tenerla así por un tiempo.

Ya se hizo tarde..Bakura...

Te acompaño hasta tu casa, a fin de cuentas, no me parece justo que te acompañe toda la tarde y no sea capaz de dejarte en la puerta de tu casa,... no lo crees...Serenity..-

Caminaron un poco antes de llegar a la casa de la chica, hablaron durante todo el camino disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban, ahora en la puerta de la chica se despedían.

Bueno hasta aquí llego el día de hoy... la pase muy a tu lado Bakura.. espero que pronto pasemos la tarde juntos..-

Pienso lo mismo...por cierto...sigue en pie tu oferta de ir contigo a la boda

Claro

Entonces pasaré por ti ..-

Como gustes..- la chica se volteó para pasar, pero la mano de Bakura la detuvo, ella lo miró-

Serenity...-

Si...

El se acercó a ella, temeroso con una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra tomando su mano, le dio un suave beso, un roce, que había dejado con hambre a dos individuos que por primera vez tocaban el majar ofrecido por su compañero.

Bakura...-

Que pases buenas noches...-

Igualmente...- sonrojada

Hasta luego...- camino hasta desaparecerse de la vista de la castaña.

Ahora de nuevo en la casa del mayor de Motuo, se encontraban todos conversando animadamente.

Me alegra saber eso...-

Tu crees?...

Por supuesto

Vamos Rebecca...estás a un paso de soportar a mi hermano a diario-

Al menos yo soy más tranquilo que tu

No me digas Yugi

Pues si te lo digo Yami-

Mimi hace cuanto que los soportas?

Pues solo llevo un día...no te preocupes..

Me compadezco de ti créeme

Acaso son tan infantiles?

Lo suficiente como para discutir con un niño de 6 años por una pelota de béisbol

Vamo me la regalaste..

Si pero no era para que dejaras llorando al pequeño

Que cruel Yugi

Vamos Mimi tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Si tienes razón..-

Bueno hermano que hiciste hoy con Mimi

Nada..solo nos quedamos aquí en la casa

Si...el muy tacaño fue incapaz de sacarme a conocer la ciudad

Me hubieras dicho..-

Ohh.. pero que buen anfitrión eres Yami..- dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada asesina al chico

Vamos ahora te vas a molestar conmigo solo por una pequeñez-

No...lastima...- rieron juntos..

Y a que hora estos dos se vinieron a llevar tan bien...

Pues no lo se Rebecca...- le da un beso

Y desde cuando ustedes son tan buenos amigos-

Pues desde que pasamos todo el día conversando de todo-

Es verdad Yugi, Mimi resultó ser muy agradable, para como me la imaginaba-

O cielos..mira quien lo dice el hombre salgamos a presentarte la ciudad...-

Y la mujer conversemos un rato...mientras Yugi llega-

Pero que encantador eres...no te lo habían dicho-

Si todas las mujeres con las que me encuentro..-

Se nota que no han pasado un día contigo...-

No..pero si una noche...- esto último con un mirada llena de picardía al igual que su tono de voz sensual-

No me digas...- con las mejillas rosadas

Si se llevan de maravilla...

Tienes razón...- la pareja disfrutaba del espectáculo dado por la castaña y el chico de ojos violáceos

Muy bien..con que eso es lo que quieres..- dijo divertido el mayor del lugar..- eso haré..-

Adelante...veamos si puedes- el chico la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a él, cosa que Rebecca y Yugi no perdieron de vista

Que van a hacer..

No lo se...-

Ahora teniéndola frente suyo, se acercó, la mirada del chico no se apartaba de la de ella, ahora más cerca de su rostro, sonrió divertido las mejillas rosadas de la chica, sus labios se acercaron lentamente...

Ves a lo que me refería..ninguna se resiste a mi...- aun con la misma distancia

Esto no prueba nada...-

No me digas...- acercándose más...- adelante..evita que te bese..

Yo...- se acercó más ahora a escasos centímetros, sonrío por la victoria obtenida y prosiguió por su premio, primero rozo los labios que ahora eran sus victimas, luego los degustó, contento por que había ganado, aunque de todos los besos antes dados por su parte este era distinto, lo había puesto ansioso y ahora lo alegraba..se separó y sonrió..

Dijiste que si habían mujeres que se resistieran..- sentándose

...-

Hermano..eso no me lo esperaba..-

Ni yo Yugi...-


	3. Solteros sin remedio

Bueno aqui dejo el tercer cap de mi fic... por scierto lo de la pareja SerenityBakura..XD es que no me gusta ella con Duke o Tristan los dos me caen mal..y era eso o ponerla con Malik..XP

**Capitulo 3: Solteros sin remedios **

Dejamos a cuatro chicos reunidos pasándola muy bien, cada uno de ellos no sabía lo que aquel futuro, tal vez no muy distante les tenía preparado, sobre todo a los próximos en contraer nupcias. La castaña y el mayor de los chicos, aunque tomaban como juego aquellos coqueteos uno que otros daban paso a las interrogantes.

Bueno ya es muy tarde chicos y yo ya me tengo que ir...- mencionó la rubia

Pues que mal Rebecca me vas a dejar sola con dos locos!-

Me compadezco de ti Mimi...- sonriendo

No te preocupes...se defenderme y en caso de algo pues los golpeó..- devolviéndole la sonrisa

No lo pongo en duda..-

Eso crees Yugi...

Si...- suspiro resignado

Bueno..Rebecca te llevo yo.. o Yugi Tu la llevas..

Yo la llevo, debo percatarme de que llegue sana y salva- la castaña parpadeó un momento y luego sonrió lo mismo hizo el mayor de la habitación.

Bueno nos vemos…Meems mañana saldremos a comprar el vestido que llevaras...debe verte hermosa...

Aunque dudo que opaque a la novia- tomándola por la cintura y besando su cuello

Tu crees?-

Si...- sin más se despidieron y dejaron a dos de los cuatro solos, la ojiverde se sonrojó por las constantes insinuaciones y burlas que hacía el mayor, ahora era la gota que el vaso había derramado

Me tienes cansada!- lo miró molesta

No me esperaba una respuesta así..- tranquilo como siempre al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento en su cama

Te vas a tu cuarto a refugiarte..?- lo miró desafiante

La verdad no...solo quiero descansar ya tengo demasiado sueño..-

Eres un caso perdido...- dijo esto último sonriendo

Tu crees?-

Si...y mucho..- pasó a la habitación del chico y se sentó a su lado, lo vio un momento y luego le preguntó- ¿Por qué el beso?

...- la pregunta lo dejo fuera de base, puesto que no se la esperaba- no me preguntes no tengo idea..- fue lo único que dijo..

.Entonces...- no pudo seguir continuando por la cercanía de los labios ajenos a los suyos-

No pude evitarlo, se veían muy dulces y apetitosos... y la verdad pues...las apariencias no engañan..- sonriendo y acercándose más

Ni si te ocurra..- lo detuvo en seco

Bueno ni modo, será para la próxima que dices..-

Tal vez, no soy partido fácil, créeme...cometí un error el cual no se volverá a repetir- terminando de decir esto salió de la habitación.

Bueno eso lo veremos...- sonrió para si, luego se paro y se encamino al baño.

La chica por su parte estaba de cabeza en el refrigerador, buscando algo de comida, para altas horas de la noche en las cuales las anteriores solo habían sido insinuaciones, risas y peleas, el estómago suele comportarse muy caprichosamente.

No es justo...- cerrando la puerta tras de si..-

Que no es justo..-

Yugi...hola..- menciono un poco sonrojada-

Vamos dime que no es justo...a poco y tienes hambre?-

Si es eso...- rieron un poco.

Genial...entonces menos mal que pase por esa tienda…- sacando una bolsa con galletas y demás comestibles.

Te adoro Chibi...-

Chibi?

Es algo que se me ocurrió de la emoción…-

Ya veo...entonces vamos a comer…que dices..-

Claro!.-

Se sentaron en el mueble y allí mientras conversaban las provisiones se terminaban, una vez satisfechos, no les quedó de otra más que dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería muy interesante.

El sol recorrió toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a la mansión de los Kaiba, el mayor de estos hermanos se despertó con pereza, observó la figura de la ojiazul a su lado, quien descansaba placidamente. Llevaban apenas unos dos meses de casados, fue una de las mejores decisiones que el CEO puedo tomar, puesto que una vez que ella apareció en su vida, esta tomo más calma.

Buenos días..-

Buenos días Seto..- dijo la chica sonriéndole somnolienta

Aun con sueño?-

Más o menos...recuerda que hoy debo ayudarte..

Entre Mokuba y yo te estamos agotando no crees?-

No te preocupes..a ti te amo y a Moki lo aprecio..es como un hermano menor...además..-

Además...?-

Tengo que ocuparme del pequeño que viene..- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa y sin mencionar de susto de Kaiba cuando escucho.-

El pequeño que viene?..- titubeo un poco- es decir..tu yo...un niño...mamá...pap�?

Correcto..es extraño verte así, pensé que el gran Seto Kaiba no se inmutaba con nada..-

Nada! Dices nada al saber que pronto seré padre!

No a eso...es solo que da risa verte así..-

Pues diviértete mientras puedas..- dijo Seto con voz provocativa y luego besó a la ojiazul.

Te amo Seto..- sonriendo

También te amo-

Se pararon y después de un rato bajo la feliz pareja por las escaleras topándose con un chico de cabello negro rebelde y de estatura, ahora de 16 años, Mokuba Kaiba hace presencia en este fic.

Por la cara de Kisara ya te enteraste de la noticia..- sonriendo con un toque de picardía en sus palabras.

Tu ya estabas enterado?-

Si...desde hace varios días..-

Kisara...-

Si?-

Por que él se enteró ...- no terminó de hablar puesto que la chica le había dado un beso y acto seguido salido de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos.

Bueno no te puedes quejar, al menos no espero tanto..-

Tanto?-

Ella tenía pensado que tu te dieses cuanta por ti solo...- riendo

Y vaya que iba a esperar..ya desayunaste?

Si..

Y entonces a donde vas?

Quedé verme con Yami... claro si no te molesta..

Y eso por que?

Tu sabes tiene pensado preparar la fiesta de soltero

Mujeriego..

Ni que lo digas…ahora si me voy…

Cuídate Mokuba...

Si hermano lo mismo para ti...y para Kisara…-saliendo de la casa.

El menor de los Kaiba caminó hacia la puerta. Bueno ahora dejamos a un soltero caminando por la ciudad, después de unos minutos dos amigos se reúnen con él a conversar.

Y bien… les ha ido muchachos…-

A mi… me ha ido sumamente mal…- suspiro el rubio-

Y no que las cosas con May andaban bien…

Tristan, May y yo somos amigos, me refiero a que Serenity está enamorada de Bakura

Vamos no bromees… Serenity… por favor…-

Hablo enserio…-

¡QUE!-

Eso si que le dolió…-

Dime que no… dime que es una broma…

No lo es…-

Joey lo dices en serio?

Me temo que si Yami…bueno dejemos al llorón de lado y como van los preparativos de la boda...-

Pues todo va bien… ahora tengo problemas con la amiga de Yugi…- soltó un suspiro

Problemas…-

Si…es decir… me llama la atención…pero créeme no es un hueso fácil de roer...

Pensé que nunca llegaría la orna de tu zapato

Jaja… estás contento verdad…-

Tu que crees?

Que si…-

Ambos empezaron a reír, cuando el moreno se unió a la conversación. Mientras que en otro lugar.

Perfecto…- dijo la rubia mientras su amiga daba unas vueltas- te ves divina…-

Tu crees?-

Si…con esto dejaras a Yami babeando

A mi no me interesa ese mujeriego-

Eso no te lo crees-

Di lo que quieras Rebecca… a mi no me interesa..-

Y por que dejaste que te besara-

Ese fue un error nada más…-intentando defenderse de las acusaciones de su amiga

Si tu lo dices…-

Ya llegada las cinco, todo esta listo para lo que será una despedida de soltero un tanto interesante. Con el mayor de loS Motuo como organizador no se sabe que esperar. Todos los invitados disfrutando de los bailes y bebidas a dispocision de ellos, cada uno pensando en la boda del chico y más aun preguntandose…¿Encontrará Yami algún día una chica?


	4. Cap 4 Conociendonos más

**Muchas grax x los reviews ke me han dejado.. espero ke les guste esta konti...Oo en lo ke se me ocurra el proximo cap lo subo.. bueno byes...**

**Cap 4: Conociendonos más**

Amaneció rascándose la cabeza, la fiesta que le habían preparado a su hermano había sido demasiado entretenida, las risas de sus compañeros regresaron a su mente cuando se acordó de las insinuaciones de las bailarinas todas rechazadas, pero ¿Por qué las rechazo, no encontró una respuesta que lo satisficiera por lo que se volvió a acostar.

Buenos días Yugi- sonrió la castaña

Si me dicen que tienen de buenos de los respondo- recostándose en el mueble

mmmm… Bueno y ¿tu hermano?….-

Esta en el cuarto durmiendo, lo hubieses visto ayer, cinco chicas se le insinuaron y las rechazo…- sonrió- fue divertido ver ese milagro

Pues para que veas-

Por cierto donde está

A de estar durmiendo

Es un día muy hermoso como para que lo malgaste de esa forma, voy a despertarlo-

Adelante-

La castaña se paró y se encaminó a la habitación del mayor. Una vez allí se sentó en la cama donde empezó a mecer lentamente el hombro del chico de cabellos dorados. No pasó mucho tiempo para recordar el beso que le dio, suave y lento. Suspiro y lo observó.

Que ideas las que me pasan por la mente- reprochándose las ganas de besarlo- mejor lo despierto y me saco la idea de la cabeza

No tardo mucho en sucumbir ante la tentación, se acercó lentamente a los labios ajenos, respiro hondo y prosiguió. A un lado del chico sus labios se rozaron. Sintiendo el contacto se despertó sonrió al ver a la chica dejando seguir el juego. Un beso selló los sonrientes labios.

Sus manos tomaron su cintura y la acercaron, dándose cuenta de esto se dejó llevar, no quería separarse, intensificando el contacto quedaron juntos. La falta de aire los hizo separarse se vieron el uno al otro para sonreírse

No que eres difícil…-

Eso lo decido yo…- sonriendo…

Se pararon y sonrieron.

El menor estaba sentado en el mueble esperando a que ambos aparecieran, cosas que no tardó mucho.

Pensé que nunca saldrían

Digamos que Yami tenía demasiado sueño

Ni que lo digas… si por mi hubiese sido sigo durmiendo

No me digas…- dijeron los dos al unísono para luego reírse

Y cual es plan para hoy- tomando asiento

Yo saldré con Rebecca, hay cosas que hacen falta para la boda-

Genial… - abrazando a Yugi- Rebecca tiene mucha suerte al tenerte como novio y ahora como futuro esposo

¿Tú crees?-

Por supuesto…

Gracias…

Me gustaría seguir viéndolos a ustedes dos pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…- parándose

¿Celos?- preguntó la castaña divertida mientras soltaba al menor

Ya quisieras…- mostrando una mirada de picardía

Tal vez…- devolviéndole el gesto

Bueno….yo….este…como que me voy….- dijo tomando las llaves del carro y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Cuídate nos vemos…- mencionaron sin perder la mirada del otro

Ahora en el carro, prende el radio, la estación que tanto le gusta, suspira y sonríe

Esos dos serán los que se lleven los aplausos al final de la historia…- prendiendo el carro y marchándose

En la sala, la castaña y el mayor de los Motuo se debatían en una guerra de miradas, sin saber las condiciones para perder continuaban incesantemente. Al mismo tiempo cayeron.

Y eso por que fue….-

Por lo celoso que te pusiste…- acercándose y jugando con uno de los mechones dorados del chico.

¿Celoso?...- bromeo- te equivocaste de persona…-

A si…. No me digas….-

Mejor te demuestro por que no me puse celoso…- la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

No le veo el caso…- dejándose llevar por los pequeños besos y mordiscos que dejaba en su cuello

Bueno… te puedo hacer esto cuando quiera….- metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa y recorriendo su espalda

Sueña…..-alejándose de él- no llegaras tan lejos de esa manera…-

Bueno….entonces…quieres salir…-

¿Cómo?

Si quieres salir a caminar…-

A poco y ya te convertiste en caballero

Llámalo como tú quieras…pero vas conmigo o no…-

Por supuesto, solo déjame cambiarme y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo-

Muy bien nos vemos aquí en una hora…

¿Una hora?... no es mucho

Yo tardo quince minutos….el resto es para ti…-

Idiota…-

Lastima que a veces no pienses lo mismo…-

¡Me desesperas!- mientras se dirigía a su habitación sonrojada.

Ahora sintiendo la suave brisa sobre sus rostros, de buen humor por las sonrisas que intercambian. Caminaron una hora y pues como es de esperarse el cansancio llego a la chica, por lo que decidieron descansar en una banca.

¿Cansada?

Algo…- suspiro- es solo que la carrera estuvo de más

No fue mi culpa que esa vieja se me apareciera

Que le hiciste… para molestarla tanto- preguntó viendo al chico de los mechones dorados

Pues de verdad quieres saberlo-

Si… por algo te pregunte-

Bueno… el problema es que le coquetee a una de sus nietas y pues esa señora suele ser muy protectora…-

Solo hiciste eso para hacer que te odie…- viéndolo de manera incrédula

Pues si….- empezó a reír- ¿Y eso?- preguntó al escuchar la leve risa de su acompañante

Que cosa….-

La risa-

Es por "sobre protectora" que es esa señora- ambos rieron un rato más

Hermosa….-

¿Eh?

Que me parece hermosa tu sonrisa…- dice tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y acercándola más a él

Yami…-

Si…-

Yo….- sus palabras no fueron concluidas al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Fue corto el contacto por lo que estaban en la calle, y pues no querían dar un espectáculo, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron irse a la casa de los chicos. Una vez allí se encontraron con una multitud, si como han de pensar, reunión en casa de los Motuo.

Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar amigo- dijo el rubio acercándose a Yami y saludándolo- y tu debes ser Mimi o me equivoco

No….esa soy yo…- sonriendo

Yo soy Joey y pues dudo mucho que tengo que presentarte a los demás…

Si Yugi ya me ha hablado bastante de todos…- sonriendo

Pasaron unas horas entre conversaciones, todas entre risas, por fin Rebecca llegó al punto al que quería llegar.

¿Y bien como van las relaciones de pareja?- preguntó la rubias dirigiendo una mirada a Yami y a Mimi

Pues de eso era lo que les quería decir…- mencionó Seto

Y eso que puede ser…- preguntó el faraón

Pues que yo estoy esperando un hijo- sonrió Kisara ante la cara de espanto de algunos y de sorpresa de otros

Felicidades…-

Gracias…

Las cosas continuaron con ese ritmo, desde preguntas un tanto peligrosas hasta las estupideces habituales de Weeler. A la final todo llegó a su fin. Dejando solos a los dueños y a la inquilina.

Más agradable de lo que me habías mencionado Yugi- recostándose en el mueble

¿Tú crees?-

Si…

Tengo un poco de sueño…- dijo el faraón soltando un bostezo

Todos- completó su hermano

Bueno si es así mejor vayámonos a dormir-

Tienes razón….

A pararse…-

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, donde después de cambiarse se acostaron. La castaña por más que lo intentase aquel sueño que antes la tumbaba.

¡Porque no puedo dejar de pensar!- tapando su cara con la almohada.


	5. Da inicio a los preparativos

Cap 5: Da inicio los preparativos.

Ya pasados dos días la casa de los Motuo no traía nada bueno, desde besos e insinuaciones hasta miradas un tanto curiosas. Las risas no se hicieron esperar por el menor, risas que no se callaban con mucha facilidad. Ambos ya hartos de esto buscaron la manera de correrlo de la casa, por lo que recurrieron a su futura esposa, la chica de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes.

-Aló…Rebe…-

-Hola como estas Mims-

-Yo bien…por cierto podrías llevarte a Yugi por un buen rato-

-¿A Yugi?-

-Si…-

-Acaso tú y Yami tienen pensado hacer algo-

-Ni loca…es solo que no nos deja en paz y no quiero dejarte viuda antes de tiempo-

-Ya veo…no te preocupes yo me lo llevo un rato a fin de cuentas quería hablar con él…-

-Muchas gracias-

-Cuando quieras amiga- dijeron para luego colgar al mismo tiempo.

La castaña sentada en su cama sonrió, la persona que la acompañaba devolvió el gesto, por fin estarían un momento en paz, sin risas ni burlas.

-Por fin-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Y bien ahora que hacemos-

-Pues yo no se tu…pero yo quiero descansar- acostándose en su cama

-mmmm…..Ya sé- acostándose al lado de la chica de ojos verdosos.

-Que es lo que vas a hacer…- sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Lo que tú quieras…- sonriendo y besando poco a poco sus labios

-Entonces…

-Si…

-Dormiremos…-

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo sueño…- sonrió

-Si tú lo dices….- devolviendo el gesto

El menor yacía en su cuarto arreglándose para su salida planeada, no tardó mucho en salir de la casa para buscar a su novia. Una vez allí, conversaron largo rato, acordaron en ir al cine y de repente ir a cenar, claro si nada que tuviese que ver con la boda impidiese este último plan.

Ahora en el cine acordaron ver "Resident Evil 2", cosa que después de una breve discusión finalizada con un beso, ganó Rebecca, ya dentro de la sala empieza la función. Ya unas horas después, ambos salen con cara de muertos, pues, les asustó ciertas partes de la película.

-Y bien, ahora que hacemos Yugi- preguntó la chica que iba de la mano del chico.

-Pues que te parece si vamos a comer- dándole un beso

-Me parece bien…- sonriendo- y tengo el lugar perfecto

-Así…y cual es…-

-Ese…- señalando un puesto de hot dogs

-¿Ahí?-

-Si…digamos que estoy harta de la comida fina…- suspiro- no me lo tomes a mal… pe…- quedó sorprendida pues él ya no estaba, más bien se encontraba en el puesto ordenando- Hombres…-suspiro- y dicen que nosotras somos extrañas…

Dejando de lado a esta pareja tenemos a los Kaiba, ahora descansando un poco de su típico ajetreo diario, ser el presidente de Kaiba Corp. y ahora futuro padre, le hacían volar la cabeza, la mujer que ahora está a su lado lo mira y le sonríe.

-Que te pasa…-

-Solo estaba pensando un poco-

-¿Trabajo?

-No, en realidad piensa en…- posando su mano en el vientre de la ojiazul, por su parte ella sonrío y luego se sonrojo cosa que le causó risa al CEO

-Hermano, Kisara que les parece si hacemos una visita- preguntó el chico de cabello negro

-Me parece bien, ¿pero a quien?-

-No se que les parece si a…-

-A Yami…- dijo Seto

-¿Yami?- preguntó la futura madre

-Si, necesito hablar con él sobre la boda, se supone que será en dos semanas ¿no?-

-Pues se me tiene entendido que si-

-Y entonces, si es así ya deberíamos arreglar las cosas para irnos a la isla-

-Es verdad Pegasus ofreció su isla para la boda-

-En eso tienes razón-

-Bueno entonces vamos-

Mientras ellos se arreglaban en la casa del mencionado.

-Yami…-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy aburrida- dijo la castaña acostada en el mueble

-¿Y?-

-Vamos a algún lugar quieres-

-No seas tan fastidiosa ¿quieres?- sentándose a su lado

-Fastidiosa... ¿yo?- sentándose

-Si…-

-Eres un….- no terminó de decir el insulto pues se quedo embelezada viendo esa sonrisa de medio lado que él siempre usaba para detener las cosas.

-¿Qué soy?-

-Eres…un….- ahí fue cuando ella fue la que tomo el control, empezó a besarlo lentamente, jugando con sus labios. Con agilidad sus manos actuaron para que ella quedara sentada en sus piernas.

-Y bien…me quede con las ganas de escuchar el insulto- besándola poco a poco

-Bueno te dejo con la duda…- devolviéndole el gesto.

Dejando en puntos suspensivos a estos dos, continuemos con Yugi y Rebecca quienes comían en el parque.

-Delicioso- dijo la chica de ojos claros

-Ni que lo digas… ¡ahora siguen las hamburguesas!-

-Eres un glotón eso te pasa por juntarte tanto con Joey-

-Vamos no seas así-

-Si en la boda va con esos planes lo dejo amarrado como perro regañado-

Ambos empezaron a reír antes de que una sombra detrás de ellos atacara a Yugi

-¡¡AHHH!¡¡¡Yugi!

-¡¡¡JOEY!

-Eres un tonto- grito la rubia molesta

-Para que sigan hablando de mi forma de comer- soltado el cuello de Yugi

-Esta si me asusto amigo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si y mucho-

-Bueno para que continúes hablando mal de mí-

-No fue mi intención créeme-

-Si tú lo dices… Rebecca…. Te vez distinta… mmm… ya lo se… te vez más bonita…- sonriendo-

-Jaja… que lindo te quedo esa…- tratando de no golpear al rubio

-Y a donde van ahora-

-A la casa- respondió el chico del cabello tricolor.

-Bueno los acompaño-

Se escucha una conversación en la sala de la casa de frente verdoso. La castaña hablaba con la ojiazul y con el chico de cabello negro, mientras los mayores platicaban en el bar. De un momento a otro tres personas más llegaron a la casa. De está manera optaron por ponerse de acuerdo. El viaje se realizaría en cinco días, así se daría oportunidad a que todos se prepararan. De algo se puede estar claro y es que el grupo en general acordó que por nada del mundo se dejaría a Joey solo con buffet.

-Como si me lo fuese a comer todo…- dijo el chico tirándose al sillón con los brazos cruzados

-No estamos diciendo que te lo vas a comer todo…- la ojiazul intentado no reírse

-Pero si una gran parte….-

-Mimi….-

-Que pasa Yugi…-

-No ayudes tanto….-

Ahora si, todo estaba decidido. Los días pasaron rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos…desde su hermano, Yami hasta el mismísimo Malik, sin dejar de mencionar a otros invitados que al igual que la castaña eran amigos de viajes realizados por la feliz pareja. Ya en el barco Pegasus afirmó que no durarían mucho antes de llegar al lugar donde todos habían participado por primera vez en un torneo de duelo de monstruos.

-Vamos te vas a acobardar Satoru…- dijo la rubia viendo al chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache.

-Como crees…-

-Se te nota lo cobarde…-

-¡¡Mimi!...-

-Solo dije la verdad…no lo crees así Nai-

-Obvio… ¡todos se dieron cuenta!

-Pero que hermano el que me gasto...¡¡Que desgracia!-

-No lo digas de esa manera Izi…-

-Y por qué no….-

-Por que me vas a hacer quedar mal frente a los amigos de Yugi y Rebecca…

-Satoru…ue tonto eres…- dijo la castaña acercándose al chico…- Ya quedaste mal…- con esto el grupo de viajeros empezó a reí.

Por otra parte se ve caminar a Yami con carea de desgano, pues, la persona que llevaba a su lado guindando del brazo no era la persona a la que él de verdad le gustaría tener así. No era más que la castaña de ojos azules que le había puesto el ojo desde muy pequeños, ahora con veinticinco años seguía con lo mismo. Es verdad tanto Rebecca como Yugi viajaban a menudo por lo que es normal que conocieran a mucha gente, de las cuales solo sus amigos más cercanos acudirían a dicha ceremonia.

Un grito hizo que ambos se separaron y lo próximo que se vio fue a un chico de cabellos negros correr despavoridamente mientras que una rubia –futura esposa-, una castaña y una pelirroja iban detrás de él, sin más demora aparecieron dos chicos más el próximo a casarse y otro chico de ojos verdosos y cabello rojo.

-¿Crees que lo matarán?-

-Eso Ichiro no lo pongas en duda…-

-Por cierto Ichiro él es mi hermano mayor…-

-Un placer conocerte mi nombre es Yami…- dándole la mano

-El placer es todo mío Yugi nos habla mucho de ti,….- estrechando la mano del hombre de ojos púrpura.

-Verdad ella es Tea, una amiga mia-

-Hola…-

-Lo mismo digo…- en tono cortante- Bueno Yugi que te parece si vamos a liberar al pobre

-Será lo mejor…a ver si aprende de una vez por todas a no meterse con ellas…

-Lo dudo….- ambos siguieron el camino al final del pasillo mientras que la chicas volvía a tomar su posición.

Al salir al exterior del barco, sintió un gran alivio al ver como la bailarina se soltaba de su brazo y se dirigía a donde los demás, soltó un suspiro, y volteó a ver si observaba la figura de la ojiverde. Nada. Desde que se habían montado ninguno de los dos habían cruzado palabra alguna, de verdad que estaba decepcionado… no de ella…pues no tenía la culpa…sino más bien de él…se reprochaba no tener el corazón para decirle a su amiga que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas…siempre había sido así de blando para con los demás….

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si Kisara…es solo que por primera vez me gustaría hacerle frente a Tea y decirle…que…-

-No le correspondes…todos lo sabemos, pero ya muy bien sabes que en ese asunto no nos podemos meter, es algo que tú vas a tener que hacer-

-Eso ya muy bien lo sé… pero aun así no deja de ser complicado…-

-Más complicado es abrir tu corazón y alguien y luego decírselo… con palabras y actos…- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa

-Te refieres a ella…

-Si…no la amas...al menos no todavía, pues apenas y es que se conocen, pero eso no quiere decir que no te sientas atraído, eso se ve a simple vista…-

-Vaya vaya… parece ser que mis años de mujeriego me dejaron una mala maña-

-Tienes razón… la de ver a una mujer y no disimular que te llama la atención…-

-Kisara… a veces me preguntó como haces para soportar a Kaiba…- apoyándose en el barandal y viendo el agua debajo de él

-Seto es una persona con muchas sorpresas…aunque no lo parezca puede llegar a ser más dulce, cálido y entregado de lo que todos creen…-

-Y que fue lo que le viste…-

-Lo todos ustedes omitieron…-

-Ya veo…-

-Por cierto, que le viste tú a la amiga de Yugi…-

-Verás es extraño…- suspiró- la he besado…créeme…y muchas veces, pero aun así, me pasa lo nunca me pasó con una mujer…me dan ganas de no detenerme es como si de repente me hubiera hecho adicto a ese sabor, además me ha dado trabajo, me dice las cosas a la cara sin pensarlo dos veces…y saliendo de eso…lo mismo de todo días… bonito cuerpo, linda mirada y una sonrisa Kisara…te juro que nunca antes había visto…-

-Vas por buen camino eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero… al parecer ese tal Ichiro ve lo mismo que tú en ella…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...-

-Eso Yami es algo que para variar deberás descubrir tú…-

-Siempre es lo mismo…- suspiró resignado-

-Pues al parecer si…- ambos rieron un poco.

Por otra parte se a un grupo de personas hablando, me refiero al albino, a la castaña novia del mismo, al guarda tumbas y por último al azabache.

-¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos son novios?- dijo el chico de cabello negro

-Desde hace unos días…- mencionó la menor de los Wheeler

-Vamos Malik te vas a molestar conmigo por pequeñeces…-

-¡Tú ya muy bien sabes que nuestro trato era que el primero que consiguiese novia haría que el otro tragara arena!-

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a cumplir esa apuesta-

-¡Pues que eres Bakura!- el grupo empezó a reír, por otra parte el hermano mayor de la chica no hacíamos que observarla detenidamente pues, los celos de hermano le atacaban.

-¡Voy a matar al albino!-

-Calmate Joey- dijo el moreno

-Que me calme… ¡Mi hermana está con un roba almas!-

-No puedes obligarla a que lo deje…¿o si?-

-Quien dijo que no….-

-Yo….- terció la mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada fucsia viendo al "perro" con cara de pocos amigos

-¡May!-

-La misma no gastes mi nombre…-

-Es solo que no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo el chico recobrando la compostura

-Así que ellos dos…- señalando a Serenity y Bakura quienes estaban en ese momento tomados de la mano

-Si…-

Por fin después de unas cuentas horas, llegan todos a la isla donde la memorable ceremonia se llevará a cabo, aun con las maletas y demás objetos que cada uno levaba no dejaron de admirar el lugar, no cabía duda alguna que esa isla desencadenaba pasiones, fantasías….les dejaba la imaginación volar, la cual, hacía lo que le placiese… uno a uno tomaron el camino que los llevaría al castillo a lo alto de la colina principal en la parte norte de las isla del creador del duelo.

A medida que caminaban, el mayor de los hermanos Motuo se acercó un poco a la castaña, quería estar un rato a su lado, aunque no le fuese posible estar mucho por el joven de cabello rojo. No lo dudó dos veces para sujetar un poco la mano libre de la chica, quien, al percatarse de esto le sonrío y sonrojo un poco. Los novios tomados de la mano conversando sobre lo que sería el día más importante en sus vidas…y los demás...cada quien en su mundo.

El gran Kaiba no hacía más que mirar de reojo a la mujer de cabellos plateados dando gracias una y otra vez a Dios, quien le había permitido conocer a la persona más especial de su vida, claro está junto con su hermano menor y la pequeña vida que día a día se formaba en el vientre de su amada esposa…¡Cuan afortunado soy!... pensó para sí mientras sonría un poco y sus pies lentamente lo dejaban a las puertas del castillo del que una vez fue su enemigo….


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp. 6

Uno a uno los integrantes de aquel numeroso grupo pasaron al enorme lugar, las maletas fueron llevadas a las habitaciones correspondientes. El anfitrión empezó a dar algunas instrucciones que junto con el mayor de los Motuo había arreglado para que todo saliera bien y no hubiesen contratiempos, él por su parte no hacía más que ver de reojo a la castaña de la cual no conseguía palabra alguna… Demonios, no se aparta de ella… pensó viendo como el pelirrojo conversaba amenamente con la chica.

Por otra parte, Tea, quien estaba observando la escena actuó rápidamente en un intento de que el antes mujeriego la notara, no como un fastidio ni como una amiga – lo de fastidio digo yo que ya muchos lo saben- sino como la mujer que ya era, los celos se le subían a la cabeza cada vez que le buscaba conversación y él solo asentía tratando de localizar con la mirada, a la que ahora, se había convertido en su rival.

Yugi rió un poco ante el comentario de la chica de ojos azules, quien enrojeció de la rabia, pues, tal parece que sus sospechas eran más que ciertas. Esos dos aparentaban no tener nada pero muy en sus adentros hasta lo inimaginable ocurría, una mano en su hombro la despertó de aquellos agrios pensamientos.

-Vamos que te pasa, hasta ahora llevamos una hora aquí y ya estás brava… ¿que acaso alguien te cayó en tus charlas sobre la amistad?-

-No es eso Joey…es solo que creo que hay algo entre Yami y esa chica…Mimi…-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si… por eso Joey…necesito pedirte un favor…-

-¿Favor?...-

-Si…tú sabes pregúntale a Yami que siente por esa…-

-No crees que estás exagerando…-

-¡¡Jamás!-

-Está bien lo haré…-suspiró- pero esto no me va a gustar….- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de estrechar la mano con la celosa.

Sus pasos eran lentos, casi imperceptibles- diría yo- pero al salir de la habitación la chica lo vio, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y antes de continuar él le pidió conversar un poco, ante lo cual la chica no se negó. La llevó a un salón que muy pocos conocían- para serles franca- era el lugar donde el gran Pegasus guardaba con recelo las cosas de su amada, difunta, esposa.

-Y bien que es lo que te pasa ahora…- dijo la chica apoyándose en el ventanal-

-Pues es eso lo que yo ansiaba preguntarte…- viendo como el cabello de ella se mecía juguetonamente con el viento

-A mi no me pasa nada…-

-Ya veo…y que es lo que sientes por él…tu sabes el chico que se la pasa contigo-

-¿Ichiro?...él solo es mi amigo… más nada…- viéndolo

-Si...pero por lo que se ve él quiere ser algo más que un amigo para ti…-lo chica lo miró asombrada esas últimas palabras tenían cierto enojo…tanto que hasta juraría que eran celos…pero él…¡¡celoso!

-¿Estás celoso?- acercándose un poco y viéndolo a los ojos

-Como crees… ¿celoso?...de ti… ¡jamás!- en un tono no muy convincente

-Entonces mi querido Yami te dejo…Ichiro me invitó a caminar…- dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras

-Espera…- tomándola de la mano haciendo que se volteara

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Es solo que…- la distancia entre ambos era muy pequeña, después de tantos besos robados, dados, demostrados…aún se sentía nervioso ante ella…- no quiero…- fue interrumpido pues sintió como sus labios eran presionados débilmente y unos brazos se cruzaban detrás de su cabeza haciendo acercarse más.

Rió un poco y correspondió, ahora sus manos paseaban por la delgada figura frente a su persona, como es de esperarse la falta de aire se hizo esperar haciendo que ambos se separaran, un pequeño ruido salio de sus labios al sentir el distanciamiento, ella rió un poco y lo volvió a besar solo que mas dulcemente

-Entonces…eso que quiere decir…- con la frente apoyada en la de la chica

-Lo que tú quieras que signifique…- perdiéndose en los ojos violáceos que el hombre poseía, ahora sus manos estaban en la pecho del chico que aun con la camisa que llevaba hacía notar lo bien formado que estaba

-Si es así…- dijo susurrándole- significa que eres solo para mí…-

Se separó de él y empezó a bajar las escaleras dejando un –Si eso es lo que quieres- resonar en sus oídos mientras que en sus labios se dibujadaza una pícara sonrisa al ver desaparecer la figura de la chica. Bajó después de un rato y se encontró con el rubio. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la playa, pues ahí, pensaban hablar.

-Te acuerdas de este lugar…- dijo tomando asiento en uno de los leños

-Como olvidarlo, fue aquí cuando conocimos por primeras vez a Mako Tsunami…- suspiró- después de eso si mal no recuerdo él se hizo amigo de nosotros…tras la pelea que tuvieron él y tu en ciudad batallas desapareció…- hizo una breve pausa- Yugi me comentó que durante uno de sus viajes se fue en un crucero junto con Rebecca y unos amigos. Al hacer parada en una de las islas se encontraron con él…se casó y también encontró a su padre cosa que al parecer era lo que tanta falta le hacía…también se dedica a la pesca y tiene un restaurante donde vende todo tipo de platos que tenga que ver con pescados, es más me atrevo a decir que ese puesto ha de ser el más famoso de todos-

-Ni que lo digas, vaya que sabía cocinar…los pescados le quedaban deliciosos, es más se me hace agua la boca en solo pensarlo…- el rubio miró distante a su amigo y decidió poner un poco de sabor a la conversación- y tú que me dices…

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó viendo al rubio

-Tú sabes a la amiga de Yugi…Mimi… que hay entre tú y ella

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…- suspirando con resignación- verás la he besado, he jugado con ella…

-¿Jugado?-

-Si sabes muy bien que lo mió son las apuestas...

-Ya entendí

-He reído…inclusive te acuerdas de Sakura…-

-Si

-Cuando lleve a Mimi a caminar un rato nos encontramos con la abuela de Sakura y la señora nos persiguió por casi dos cuadras diciéndome de todo un poco

-Vaya, por fin alguien te dice algo-

-Gracias amigo…-

-No hay de que…- dijo sonriendo

-En fin Joey lo que siento por esa chica es más de lo que te puedes imaginar-

-Vaya…-

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, quien no dudó en abrazar al tricolor. El rubio captó la mirada de ella y para su pobre conciencia entendió que le debía notificar todo… ¿todo? Por fin se fueron los dos y dejaron el camino libre al chico para buscar a la ojiverde. Por otra parte.

-Dime ahora que es lo él siente por ella-

-….-

-Dime- insistió

-¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que te diga?-

-Pues eso lo veré en ese momento-

-Si tanto deseas saber solo diré que pierdes tu tiempo- después de esto se alejó lo más posible de ella

La rubia se acostó un rato en la cama de su habitación, en su cabeza los sentimientos de ansias, emoción y nervios se mezclaban continuamente haciéndose a la idea de estar frente al altar dando el "Si Acepto" al hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Se quitó los lentes y los puso en una mesita cerca de su cama, suspiró y cerró un momento los ojos, por más que intentaba dormir no podía, se sentó y decidió que tal vez un baño le levantaría los ánimos. La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a la amiga de la chica quien en esos momentos lo menos que quería hacer era saber algo de sus amigos...mucho menos de Ichiro.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó la chica tirándose a la cama quedando al lado de su amiga

-No lo sé…quiero que llegue ya el día de la boda…pero a la vez no quiero…-suspiró

-No te preocupes… ¡Vamos Yugi y tú se aman más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se imagina! ¿o no?-

-¡Claro que lo amo!-

-Entonces eso es más que suficiente…- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Haz hablado con Yugi ¿verdad?- dijo la chica

-¿Por qué?-

-Mimi…Yugi siempre me dice lo mismo…-

-Entonces ya quédate tranquila…-

La castaña se paró de la cama y caminó a la ventana, la chica no perdía de vista cada movimiento de su amiga hasta que por fin preguntó

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-Es solo que… ¡Vamos Rebecca de cuando acá a mi me gusta alguien a quien conozco solo un poco!

-Desde que Yami apareció- dijo la rubia entrando al baño.

-¡Estás conciente de que él me esta volviendo loca!-

-¡A que te refieres!- las amigas conversaron un rato, antes de que la castaña se fuera.

Rieron un rato, al menos ella, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario, aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules le hacia muy feliz, su rostro aunque se mostrase siempre serio ante ella se ablandaba. Esa era la razón por la cual él tanto la amaba, ella era la única persona que lo había visto como una persona, no como el empresario amargado que era frente a los amigos de su hermano.

-Seto…-

-Si…-

-Me haces cosquillas…- la mujer de cabellos plateados se estremecía con cada contacto que su esposo le brindaba en su vientre. Sonó una leve sonrisa por parte del hombre, quien se detuvo para luego besar la cabeza de la persona que tenía en sus brazos.- Sabes no espero el momento por tenerlo ya en mis brazos…- dijo tocando su vientre tímidamente

-Cuando ese momento llegué tendré que tomar un buen tiempo libre para ayudarte….-

-¡No señor, usted continua con lo suyo que tengo ayuda de sobre en la casa, con tanta gente a mi alrededor y con Max y Mokuba a mi lado dudo mucho cansarme-

-¿Max?-

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriente

-El Max que me cuidó de pequeño...con todo respeto pero él ya es un abuelo-

-Abuelo o no Seto él siempre ha velado por todos nosotros y dudo mucho que tú primogénito sea la excepción...- dijo sonriente ante lo cual su esposo asintió y sonrió.

ESTUVO caminando un largo rato por la isla, paseando no solo en cuerpo sino también en mente todos los escenarios que allí se mostraban, parecía mentira que todo había empezado ahí, fue ahí donde conoció a varios de sus amigos y ni hablar que de regreso de ese lugar había topado con la mujer o mejor dicho chica con la que nunca imaginó llegar tan lejos. Se sentó en una banca que encontró; su cabello era mecido lentamente por el cálido viento que pasaba, mientras que por su parte su rostro mostraba cierta molestia. Pensó un momento en todo, en su noviazgo casi convertido en matrimonio, en los felices Kaiba...¡¡eso si que le había sorprendido, al enterarse que esos dos se iban a casar fue motivo de sobra para formar fiesta y pues con el espíritu bochinchero de su hermano mayor no estuvo de más el reventón. De ahí seguían los viajes con la rubia, el paso de chica normal y modelo famosa de su amiga Tea, la transformación de Joey...otra cosa que le sorprendió al principio fue la carrera escogida por el mismo...pero quien lo diría ser médico era lo suyo, tanto él como Mimi se llevaban muy bien a pesar de conocerse tan poco, además de colegas se estaban haciendo amigos...¡¡dos medicinas distintas juntándose! Los conocimientos del japonés más los de chica influenciada por Europa no traerían más que buenas a la cosa.

Pues bueno daba en el clavo, el enamoramiento que Ichiro le mostraba a la castaña estaba de más para él y sus amigos, era más que obvio que se moría por ella, no obstante la mujer solo le quería como amigo. Izi era arquitecto en Italia junto con Satoru su hermano mayor que era dueño de una constructora hacían- si así puede decirse- un equipo indestructible, después le seguía Nai la seria del grupo, su profesión no era otra que la de ingeniero civil, y valla que era buena en su profesión...¡¡la mejor de todos los Franceses a su parecer! Y pues para terminar la castaña que se había convertido en el prospecto de mujer perfecta para su hermano.

Vamos a ver tiene buen cuerpo, tremenda personalidad y para colmo ¡¡había hecho que su hermano cambiara! De todo eso era lo que él mismo Yugi Motuo no podía creer. Al principio la joven pediatra se presentó ante él como alguien molesto, no obstante con forme la conoció se dio cuenta de la agradable que era, Rebecca le había dicho desde un principio que ella era sumamente alegre por lo que tenía a juro que ver para creer- pues ante él no era así- después de un mes en España como por arte de magia se hicieron amigos y pues inclusive se hizo amigo de Ichiro, el abogado enamorado. Ahí empezó todo, para completar el caso él mismo se había dado cuenta de las insinuaciones que su hermano le lanzaba a la mujer de cabellos castaños al recogerla del aeropuerto; fue cosa eléctrica lo que entre esos dos se consumaba.

Besos, caricias, risas inclusive lluvia de insultos, todo eso en menos de una semana; para la segunda- cerca ya de su boda- los dos se llevaban de maravilla. Le maravillaba ver a esos dos atraerse, gustarse, quererse más con forme los días pasaban y ahora con el abogado de por medio el ingeniero industrial en el que se había convertido Yami, no perdería el tiempo en tonterías. Si bien conocía a su hermano sabia a la perfección que cuando este quería algo lo obtenía como diese lugar y valla que quería a la mujer así que no preocupaba mucho en ese sentido. Era más su angustia hacia la bailarina-modelo quien amaba con fervor al mayor de ellos desde muy pequeños y quien por más que quisiera no sería correspondida- quizás- ¡¡jamás!.

Una cálida mano hizo que se despertara y volviera la realidad, al voltear se topó con los ojos violáceos de la mujer cuyo cuerpo y personalidad se había robado el corazón de Joey Wheeler. Sonrieron y luego se sentó junto a él.

-Con que te casas primero que el campeón ¿ah?- dijo con su típico tono de voz.

-Pues si lo pones de esa manera bien podría ser, todavía ahí cosas que se deben arreglar y Dios mediante para dentro de dos días tendré a Rebecca...-

-Durmiendo a tu lado- le cortó la mujer de descotada blusa mirándolo con picardía.

-¡¡Oye!- se apresuró a decir antes de que ella continuara con un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos sabes muy bien que es la verdad- le sonrió

-Como sea- trató de cambiar el tema- que pasará entre Joey y tú

-No lo sé, solo te digo algo, la última vez que lo vi el chico no dijo ni una sola palabra y mucho más me dejo perpleja con el beso que me dio al final de ciudad batalla, por tanto esta vez vengo con la idea de terminar todo-

-O de iniciar algo...- le completó

-Pues podría ser...-

TOMÓ un sorbo de vino, es más tenía tiempo guardándolo, pero ahora que se presentaba la ocasión aprovechaba, ahí el creador o mejor dicho el encargado de revivir el juego de las sombras disfrutaba silenciosamente la compañía de los que una vez pelearon en su contra. Ahora que se ponía a ver las cosas... ¡¡Valla que todo había cambiado!... nunca esperó ver el día en que tanto Kaiba como Yami y los demás lo viesen con ojos amistosos en vez de rencorosos. Se volteó a ver el cuadro más hermoso de su amada esposa, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y después de un rato terminó de un golpe el líquido de su copa.

Sus ojos verdosos mostraban emoción mientras que sus manos temblaban, ante ella un manojo de rosas rojas y chocolates de dejaban ver, su novio, un ladrón milenario no resultaba ser tan malhumorado como su hermano y amigos solían decir. Pensó para sí la chica operada de la vista que esta boda les traería más sorpresas que cualquier otra, cerró sus ojos y sonrió...¡¡Esta sería una boda que nunca se iba a olvidar!


	7. Alianzas

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero dar mgracias a las personas que leyeron el capitulo seis y me dejaron un review.. Espero que disculpen la demora..Oo y ya stoy trabajando en el proximo.. **

**Capitulo 7: Alianzas**

Tomó un poco de valor y se encaminó hacia donde sabia, se encontraba ella; flaquearon por un momento sus piernas al intentar de manera brusca acelerar el paso. Un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados dio su corazón cuando lo vio, allí en las escaleras del lugar, del sagrado recinto del creador del duelo, se encontraba ella junto con el campeón fundidos en un beso que le había derribado el mundo. Se hizo a un lado mientras ella bajaba y – como cosa rara- no lo veía. Siempre era así, por más que le mostrase lo que sintiese ella nunca le prestaba atención.

Ahora en la cena veía cuidadosamente los movimientos de la pediatra, quien, animadamente, conversaba con el empresario. Se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él y para su sorpresa fue el próximo a casarse; intentó mostrar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible por lo que al darse cuenta de esto el hombre le preguntó.

-Ichiro te vez muy mal... ¿qué te pasa?- tomando asiento al lado del pelirrojo

-Nada...- intentó disimular, cosa que no le funcionó.

-Hagamos algo, cuando quieras decirme búscame...por favor amigo- poniendo su mano en el hombre de su compañero y sonriendo

-Trato echo...-

-Y no hay objeciones...- este último comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa al entristecido abogado.

---------------------

El amanecer no se hizo esperar, se despertó como era de costumbre, con flojera, vio a un lado y luego a otro con la esperanza de que alguien lo estuviera esperando. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y empezó a repasar ciertos aspectos; la chica de sus sueños Serenity Wheeler estaba ahora con el ladrón, él había sido más astuto que él. Se acercó al espejo y vio a un demacrado Tristan, no lo gustó para nada aquella escena tan patética. Ojeras, despeinado...casi hasta se juraba que se parecía a un mendigo, es más, sonrió para sí, un mendigo luciría mejor que él en estos momentos. Fue al lavado donde se acomodó o por lo menos eso intentó.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar al comedor solo había una persona y ese individuo era ella. Intentó calmarse y respirar hondo, después salió como si nada, habló un poco con ella, cosas sin sentido pero igual por dentro de sentía vació.

-Es bueno saber que pronto estarán casados- sonrió dulcemente la chica de ojos verde aceituna.

-Si...claro- le contestó viendo su comida

-¿Te pasa algo?. Tristán, desde que llegamos no te he visto sonreír- preocupada- No pareces tu mismo.

-Tranquila, es sólo que el trabajo me persigue hasta en la sopa- mostrando una sonrisa hueca

-Si tu lo dices- tomando un poco de café- No te olvides que soy tu amiga, cuando quieras decirme algo, por favor, no lo dudes.-

-Claro...lo haré...- hundiéndose de nuevo en el ambiente.

------------------------

Vaciló un poco al abrir sus ojos, la luz entraba tenuemente por el hermoso ventanal al otro extremo de la habitación, las sábanas ambarinas sólo cubrían un poco de su cuerpo...examinó el cuarto con sumo detenimiento, buscando la manera de que nada se le pasase por alto a su vista de halcón. Terminó. Ya todo está guardado en una carpeta especial en uno de los tantos estantes en los que está compuesto su memoria de biblioteca. Volteó y vio la razón por la cual se tomaba todas esas molestias. Todavía se encontraba dormida, sus cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada y su boca se encontraba entreabierta, llevaba puesta su camisa...la misma que hacia unas horas atrás le había quitado...

Sintió unas manos suaves moverse debajo de la sábana y poco a poco acariciar su piel, por último se posó en su vientre dando pequeños masajes circulares. Una escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Intentó asimilar lo que durante la noche había ocurrido. Se volteó lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre al cual amaba. ¿Amaba?. Esa palabra decía mucho. ¿Acaso es posible que dos personas se conozcan tan poco y a la vez tanto?. Lo que durante las últimas horas ocurrió entre ellos, había resultado ser algo maravillo y excitante para ella y todavía su mente trabajaba en aceptarlo todo. Llevó su mano derecha al rostro de ese hombre y suavemente lo acarició.

-Buenos días...- le dijo mientras recibía esa tierna caricia.

-Buenos días...- acercando sus dedos a los labios que en esos momentos deseaba besar.

Como si leyera su mente, se acercó a ella y la besó. Sencillo pero significativo. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo intentó acercar más a ella. Quería besarlo un rato más. Poco a poco fue haciendo que sus deseos se cumplieran, no se cansaba de sentir el sabor de esa boca que la había embriagado desde la primera probada. Su espalda se levantó un poco para dejar pasar las manos de él por debajo de la camisa que la cubría. Nunca existió un licor como él. No quería separarse aunque fuese un instante de ese cuerpo...

Pero como todo ser vivo, el aire se hizo escaso, y la necesidad de llenar los pulmones de oxigeno los obligó a separarse. Se vieron un rato y luego se sonrieron. De repente, el joven de cabellos tricolor juntó su frente con la de la chica. Le sonrió un rato.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Pues...pase mala noche- poniendo cara de molestia-

-Según recuerdo anoche no dijiste lo mismo- viendo con triunfo el sonrojo eminente de su compañera.-

-No es justo...- dándole un beso rápido-

-¿Qué no es justo?- preguntó interesando.

-Que no me puedo molestar contigo...- sonriéndole.

-Y eso es un punto a mi favor...- dándole un suave beso, para luego pararse.

---------

Caminó un poco por el hermoso jardín, hacía ya unos dos días cuando mucho, desde que todos llegaron al lugar donde empezó todo. Vamos a ver...desde que vio al rubio se interesó en él, fue algo magnético, casi mágico. Sus ojos vivaces y su temperamento jovial y alegre, mezclado con despreocupación y un toque de dejadez, la habían dejado atontada. Después de eso lo demás, está de más. Cada día se iba enamorando más y más del joven al que- continuamente- emparejaban con un perro. Aunque a su parecer un perro encantador.

Siguió su camino a paso lento, no eran ni las nueve de la mañana y ella ya estaba de pie. Vaya que necesitaba pensar. Tomó un poco de aire y lo dejó salir en forma de suspiro.

-Tal parece que más enamorada no puedo estar de ti...- sentándose en una banca que había encontrado en su camino. Posó sus codos en las rodillas y soltó otro lastimero suspiro.

-¿De quién Mai?- preguntó una voz llena de alegría y jovialidad.

La mujer de ojos violáceos se volteó fugazmente y se halló con la mirada dorada del rubio del lugar. Joey Wheeler era más que todo conocido por ser, inconfundiblemente, la sombra de lo que una vez fue, el Rey de los Duelos. Pero para ella, fue más. Mucho más. Un amor secreto. Un sentimiento guardado en los confines de su corazón, dispuestos a no volver, pero como todo, caprichosos a hacer que su dueña cayera.

Y lo consiguieron.

Se sintió extrañamente nerviosa y ansiosa, mientras que el chico la observaba detenidamente. Él sonrió. Y le dio una palmada en el hombro, para luego sentar a su lado. Se quedó largo rato viendo el follaje verdoso y los pájaros revoloteando. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera y una sonrisa volvió a surcar sus labios.

-Mai, se puede saber- encarándola- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Necesitaba pensar un poco- suspirando y volviendo su mirada al frente. No era capaz de ver esos dorados ojos fijarse en ella. No lo aguantaría.

-Ya veo..- haciendo lo mismo que ella- Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos minutos mencionaste algo de que te habías enamorado de alguien. Verás. Va a parecer algo sumamente entrometido de mi parte, pero es que simplemente no aguanto la curiosidad...¿quién es?-

-¿Quién es quién?- haciéndose la que no parte un plato.

-¡Mai!- poniéndose de pie y acorralando a la chica en el banco. Ella por su parte, vio a los lados los brazos del rubio, en pocas palabras no podía salir de esa. Se maldijo un par de veces, es decir, era mayor que él pero de igual manera, cuando el rubio se ponía serio..¡Serio se quedaba¡Y vaya que le gustada verle con ese semblante!

-No se de qué me estás hablando...- cerrando los ojos y cruzándose los brazos, en señal de rebeldía.

-¡Vamos sabes a que me refiero!- acercándose más a ella. - ¡No más dime y ya!

-Anda Joey no seas majadero y déjame salir...- abriendo los ojos y poniendo cara de susto. Por andar con malcriadeces no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de rubio. Ni de sus labios.

-No...-

-¿Cómo?- algo confundida

-De aquí no te vas hasta que me digas quién es esa persona- fue entonces cuando, uniendo todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad, levantó la vista dispuesta a encararlo.

Latía a mil por hora.

"Tuc, tuc, tuc..." a gran velocidad.

¿Saldría de su pecho?. No lo creía.

_Quédate tranquilo_- pensó, poniéndose la mano en su pecho- _Corazón...vamos late normal..._ – suplicó la mujer de ojos violáceos

-Joey...por qué lo quieres saber...- continuando la plática. Pues, sinceramente, no le quedaba de otra.

-Por que me interesa...- acercándose más a ella. Cinco o menos, eran los centímetros que alejaban sus labios.

-Joey...-

La distancia se hizo nula. Los labios del rubio presionaban los de ella.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón.

No el suyo, sino el del chico frente a sí.

Sonrió un poco. Y se dejó llevar por el embriagador sabor del cachorro.

-¡Rebecca!- gritó alguien en pleno desayuno. La voz provenía de la castaña de ojos verdosos.

-¿Qué?- dándosela de inocente- Sólo quería saber por que dormiste en tu cuarto anoche. Es acaso un pecado querer saber de los amigos, uno nunca sabe, este mundo está lleno de cosas peligrosas...- mirando al hombre al lado de su amiga-

-Ya cálmate...- le dijo el hombre de los ojos violáceos a la mujer a su lado. No podía poner en duda que la situación le daba risa, pero si lo demostraba recibiría un gran golpe por parte de ella. Y lo menos que deseaba era una guerra.- Mejor come, después de todo, te queda todo el día para hablar con Rebecca...¿no?

-Claro, lo dices por que a ti no te dijeron nada- viéndolo amenazadoramente-

-No lo digo por eso- mostrándose calmado y gustoso con la escena

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación.

-Buenos días- saludaron todo al mismo tiempo.

El chico tomó asiento frente a la joven de cabellos azabache. La miró un rato y le hizo señas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella sólo suspiró y lo vió con tristeza.

-Chicos me tengo que ir, Pegasus, Seto y yo, vamos a arreglar unas cosas para que esto sea de lo más memorable

-Ya lo es...- dijo divertido el hermano del chico.

-Yugi...- mirándolo feo- Se puede saber a qué te refieres...-

-Ya sabes...- viendo a la mujer de ojos verdes..-

-Como sea me tengo que ir...- antes de empezar a caminar, sintió una mirada suplicante. Se volteó a su derecha y vio a la mujer un rato. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Le dio un suave beso y se marchó ante la mirada atónita de todo y la sonrisa cómplice de la chica.

-¡Ahora me explicas todo eso!- gritó la próxima a contraer nupcias.

Se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo escaso.

Cada uno respiraba agitadamente. Esquivaban las miradas del otro, pues aún buscaban una explicación de todo. La mujer de cabellos dorados observaba a su acompañante, quien después de un rato la encaró y le sonrió. Sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, por lo que con gran velocidad volteó a otro lado. Como era posible que pasase todo eso, es decir, hace poco, y me refiero a unos cuantos días, la relación entre ambos era de lo más normal. Cambió. Si, todo cambió y gracias a su caprichoso corazón.

Por otra parte él todavía no sabía la razón por la cual la había besado. El haberla escuchado decir que estaba enamorada, hizo que su sangre hirviera, quién rayos era ese. Juró a sí mismo, que si se topaba de frente con el susodicho lo dejaría postrado en la cama de un hospital, gracias- claro está- a la golpiza que le daría. Varon. Ahora que se acordaba de él, maldición, posiblemente, era él quién poseía el corazón de su adorada.

-Mai...disculpa el beso..es sólo qué...- no pudo terminar de articular su excusa debido a que fue victima de los labios de su compañera.

Pasó muy poco, antes de que ambos

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el rubio entrecortadamente.

-Sólo fue una respuesta- sonriéndole seductoramente, mientras que pasaba sus brazos tras la cabeza de Wheeler.

-Oye Mai...jejejejeje- riendo nerviosamente- No entiendo muy bien...

-Tan despistado como siempre Joey...- sonriendo ante el nerviosismo del chico- Es por eso que tanto me gustas...-

-¿Cómo?...- sintió, por un momento, cómo su corazón salía de su cuerpo. Sonrió y la besó.

"_Al menos no fue otro...creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto"_- pensó, para entonces enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Minutos o segundos.

¿Quién sabe?. Ninguno de los dos se dio a la tarea de mirar el reloj, pues, disfrutaban de aquel momento tan bello y esperado.

Estaban reunidos varios hombres. Todos Ellos discutían, lo que sería, la ceremonia nupcial. El hermano mayor del "novio", estaba con la idea de que la boda se hiciera mirando al mar, mientras que el CEO insistía en que era mucho mejor uno de los jardines. Antes de que la discusión se volviera una pelea a puños y dientes, el hombre de cabello gris y traje rojo actuó. Interrumpió cortésmente la conversación y dio su opinión.

-¿No es mejor preguntarle al novio?-

-Pues...ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea lo mejor, a fin y al cabo es él quien se va a casar, no tú- dijo el castaño mirando con reproche al hermano del chico.

-Ya calla ¿quieres?. –

-Cuando sea tu boda, arreglas todo. No me metas, por que ni de loco pienso ayudar- contrarrestó el empresario de ojos azules.

-¡Cuando me case, invitó a Mokuba, a Kisara y a tu hijo!- hizo una pausa- ¡Pero a ti jamás!

-¡JA!. ¡ME HACES UN GRAN FAVOR!. ¡NI QUE QUISIERA ASISTIR!-

-¡AL MENOS VOY A CONTAR CON QUE NADIE ME ARRUINE EL MOMENTO!- continuó el hombre de cabello tricolor.

Cuando Seto se preparaba para gritar, Pegasus interrumpió bruscamente, dando por terminada la reunión. Ambos salieron disgustados, cosa que no se le hizo extraño a los presentes.

La mujer estaba en el salón junto con el hermano menor de su esposo. Ambos enfrascados en un libro. Fue entonces, cuando el chico de cabellos alborotados alzó la vista y la miró un rato. No había duda, para él, que Kisara era la mujer perfecta para su consanguíneo, pues, quién mejor que ella para captar todo lo que pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás.

Pensó un rato y sonrió. Ahora dentro de unos meses, estaría cuidando a un niño y cambiando pañales. Y esa idea, por más fastidiosa que después le fuera, en esos momentos le parecía divertida. El primogénito de los Kaiba. ¡Genial!. De algo que no iba a dudar era el color de ojos del pequeño, pues, sus progenitores poseían iris azules.

-¿Moki?- llamando dulcemente al chico.

-¿Si Kisara?- preguntó el joven pisando tierra.

-No nada. Sólo que se me hizo un poco extraño que te fueras por tanto tiempo a la luna- sonriéndole.

-Jejejeje...sólo pensaba en cómo será tener un bebe en la casa- suspiró- Digo al principio eso de cambiar pañales y el llanto, será fastidioso, pero creo que me acostumbrare-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó poniendo una mano en su mentón- Yo creo que será muy divertido-

-Lo dices, por que eres la madre. Pero de algo estoy muy seguro. Seré un gran tío-

-Eso no lo voy a poner en duda...- sonriendo

-Por supuesto- poniendo sus manos a los lados de la piernas y aferrándose al sofá- ¡Yo me encargaré de malcriarlo!

-Jajajajaja...sólo espero que no lo hagas mucho- Ambos empezaron a reír.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la gran habitación. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y su mirada azul mostraba ira. Si era cierto lo que había escuchado, ellos dos habían dormido juntos, y se habían despedido con un beso. Si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí, nada de eso habría pasado. A su lado un hombre de cabellos rojizos la observaba.

-¡Demonios!- gritó en medio de la desesperación- Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que esa me quite al hombre que amo.

-Y se puede saber¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Pues, Ichiro, tú me vas a ayudar, y entre los dos nos desharemos de ese par- lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa- Y después, cada quién, se quedará con lo que por derecho, nos pertenece...

**Bueno...no es lo más largo del mundo..y procurare hacer los últimos más largos..y pues, ya empezaran los ensayos para la boda..sii..! Lo que no es muy seguro es lleguen completos a ese día...pero en fin..espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Y x cierto espero que dejen un Review..**


End file.
